Sólo se me escapa lo que yo quiero
by Joke
Summary: Hermione, destrozada acudió a los brazos de cierto rubio. ¿qué pasará después?


SÓLO SE ME ESCAPA LO QUE YO QUIERO

Hermione entró sigiliosamente en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Eran las dos de la mañana, y esperaba que Malfoy estubiera durmiendo.

Estaba harta de aquella situación. Le huía constatemente porque no quería enfrentarse a él. No desde lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche. Así que respiró profundamente y sonrió con felicidad cuando tocó el pomo de su puerta con la mano.

Pero nunca hay que cantar victoria antes de que ésta se haya producido.

Una mano fuerte la cogió por sorpresa, volteándola y dejándola entre la pared y el dueño de dicha mano.

-Granger. Que tardes has llegado hoy..., otra vez,-dijo el dueño de la voz con lo que parecía resentimiento-. ¿No me estarás esquivando, verdad? Porque sabes que es imposible hacer eso conmigo. Siempre que quiero algo lo consigo...

-No. Yo no te esquivo...,-dijo la chica con poca seguridad en la voz, cosa poco común en ella-.

-Es un placer...,-dijo el dueño de la voz con una sonrisa maliciosa y lujuriosa bailando en sus labios-. Y hablando de placer..., ¿te parece si repetimos lo del otro día?,-dijo comenzando a besar su cuello con delicadeza-.

-No..,-dijo la chica alejando al hombre de su propio cuerpo-. Lo que pasó el otro día no debe repetirse jamás... Yo me encontraba mal porque rompí con Dean y tú te aprovechaste de la situación..., te aprovechaste de mí...,-dijo ella con voz ofendida-.

-No me aproveché de tí. Es algo que surgió. Al fin y al cabo, después de dos años compartiendo Sala Común he aprendido a..., soportarte..., y a besarte...,-dijo lanzándose a sus labios con rapidez-.

-Malfoy he dicho que no...,-dijo ella alejando a la tentación rubia de su cuerpo-. Y cuando yo digo que no, es que no.

-¿Y que harás si no?, ¿gritar?,-dijo el chico con tono burlón-.

La chica le miró con furia, para, a continuación sacar la varita de su túnica.

-No. Tal vez te convierto en un hurón alvino, que es lo que eres,-dijo apuntándo al corazón del chico-.

-Muerete, Granger...,-dijo el chico con odio contenido-. ¿Por qué te haces hoy la estrecha si el otro día parecía que disfrutabas mucho?, ¿no quieres disfrutar más?

-No contigo. No me gustan las serpientes.

-No es eso lo que gemías el otro día en mi oído, Granger,-dijo él susurrando en el de la chica y mordisqueando su lóbulo juguetonamente-.

-¡Basta Malfoy!,-le paró Hermione al sentir como la mano del rubio se introducía bajo su ropa-.

-Tú siempre tan formal Granger. ¿Acaso tendré que esperar a que otro estúpido te de calabazas para poder volver a acostarme contigo?

La chica le miró con odio.

¡PLAF! La bofetada que le dio resonó en toda la estancia.

-No vuelvas a reirte de mi, porque te juro que te castro...

-¿En serio?, ¿y cómo lo harás sin tocarme? porque te veo muy virginal hoy. ¿Acaso estás pensando entrar en un convento de monjas?,-dijo tocándose la zona que la castaña le había golpeado con energía y mirándola con furia-.

-Ja, ja, ja

-Tenemos que hablar.

¿-Con otras personas?, vale. ¿Entre nosotros? No,-dijo la chica intentando entrar en su habitación-.

De repetente Malfoy la inmovilizó contra el suelo. No supo como pero terminó tirada en el frio suelo de piedra, con la rodilla izquierda del rubio clavada en la espalda.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, violarme?,-dijo la chica en tono burlón-. Tú no eres capaz de eso, Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?,-dijo el chico con voz de lunático-.

-Porque te conozco tras dos años de convivencia en esta Sala...,-dijo librándose de la llave que el rubio le había hecho-.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Voy a defensa personal desde que tengo cinco años. ¿Crees que puedes conmigo?,-dijo ella en posición de ataque-.

-¿Acaso sabes si yo se algo del tema?

-La llave que acabas de hacerme así lo demuestra...,-dijo la castaña preparada a pelear-.

-No pienso pelear contra una chica.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te gane?

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reír. Es que no me gusta abusar de los débiles...

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú...,-dijo Hermione dándole tal golpe que el chico terminó en el suelo-.

Draco la miró desde abajo con cara de susto.

-¿Así que quieres jugar?,-dijo levantándose de un salto-. Pues jugemos...

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo extraño. Ambos chicos peleaban bastante bien. Patadas, puñetazos, y varias llaves después ambos chicos estaban bastante cansados, pero ninguno parecía que fuera a ganar.

En una de esas Draco le intentó pegar un puñetazo a Hermione en el abdomen, pero la chica fue más rápida, y lo esquivó con su brazo izquierdo. A continuación le hizo la zancadilla por detrás con su pierna, y le empujó con fuerza. La consecuencia no se hizo esperar. El rubio terminó tirado el suelo, mientras Hermione le miraba con sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?, ¿derrotado?

El chico la miró con odio contenido, mientras intentó levantarse, pero algo, (o mejor dicho, alguien), se lo impidió.

-Epaaa...,-dijo Hermione pisandole el pecho con su pie izquierdo-. ¿Vas a alguna parte, hurón?

El chico la mató con la mirada.

-¿Tú siempre te entregas al cien por cien en todo lo que haces, verdad Granger?

-Puedes estar seguro...

Pero se desconcentró, y la consecuencia fue que Malfoy consiguió escaparse. Siguieron peleando un poco más, hasta que Hermione le pegó a Draco tal golpe, que éste cayó sobre un sillón, y se quedó allí, sentado...

Cuando quiso reaccionar, Hermione estaba de pie sobre los apoya-brazos del sillón, y él se limitó a desequilibrarla para conseguir que cayera en su regazo...

No obstante, no hay que olvidar que Draco era un Slytherin..., así que Hermione se vio maniatada en cuanto el rubio consiguió empuñar su varita.

-Gané...

-Sabes que en un combate limpio habría ganado yo.

-Sí, pero los combates limpios son una perdida de tiempo..., lo mismo que los remordimientos..., son el pasado que te privan del presente...

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Nada...,-dijo el rubio riéndose levemente-.

-¿Qué hiciste, estúpido?,-dijo Hermione pensándose lo peor del rubio-.

-Yo nada. Me refería a tu noviecito...

-Ex-novio,-le recordó la castaña con odio, mientras intentaba soltarse de las ataduras-.

-Bien. Pues me refería a tu ex-noviecito.

-¿Qué hizo, él?

-Nada,-dijo el slytherin mirándola como si estuviera loca-. Y dejemos el tema, por favor. No me gusta hablar de las maldades de otros,-dijo lléndose a su habitación-.

Hermione, en cuanto consiguió soltarse, (cosa que, extrañamente sucedió un par de segundos después de que la puerta de la habitación del chico se cerrara), fue tras el rubio.

-Ven aquí. No puedes decir una cosa así y largarte.

-¿No has visto como lo he hecho?,-dijo el chico mirándola con diversión desde su cama-.

-¿De qué diantres estabas hablando?

-Preguntaselo a él... Aunque no te dirá nada.

-¿Y por qué no me dirá nada?

-Porque sabe el peligro que correría si lo hiciera.

-¿Peligro?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Una persona juiciosa no se toma una amenaza mía tan a la ligera, Granger.

-¿Le has amenazado?,-dijo la chica, escandalizada-. Eres un psicópata.

-Puede...

-Es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Bien. Buenas noches,-dijo comenzando a quitarse la ropa, dispuesto a ponerse el pijama-.

-¿Pero qué te crees que estás...?

-Voy a ponerme el pijama. Pervertida. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En nada...,-dijo ella, poniéndose roja de la verguenza-. Pero no te creas que te voy a dejar dormir hasta que no me lo digas.

-Si le amenacé, fue precisamente porque tú no debes enterarte...

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque te heriría, ¿vale?,-dijo hablando sin pensar-. Mierda,-dijo en un susurro-.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada. Largo. Fuera de mi habitación.

-De eso nada.

-Fuera.

-¿Y qué harás si no?, ¿gritar?,-dijo imitando su broma anterior-.

-Tal vez..., algo como esto...

Y Hermione se encontró en la extraña situación en que no podía mover ningún músculo.

-Que sencillo y que divertido. ¿Verdad Granger? Tal vez..., te calles ahora y me dejes dormir... Buenas noches...

Hermione creyó que revertería el hechizo después de unos minutos..., pero se equivocó enormemente. ¡Estuvo toda la noche inmovilizada!

-Finitem incantatem...,-dijo el rubio desde la Sala Común, ya vestido y arreglado, para, a continuación, salir corriendo a toda prisa-.

Cuando recuperó la movilidad le dolía cada milímietro de su piel.

-Maldito hurón alvino. ¡Me las pagarás!

Pero lo primero que hizo fue ir a Dean. Tenía que hablar cuanto antes con él. Le encontró en un pasillo que, curiosamente, estaba completamente vacío, (cosa que no era de extrañar, pues Hermione había hecho un simple hechizo para que nadie más que él pudiera pasar por allí).

-Dean,-dijo ella con voz melosa-. Por fin te encuentro. Amor...

-Hermione,-dijo el Gryffindoriano con voz asustada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada. Es que quería hablar contigo porque...,-pensó con rapidez-. Malfoy me lo ha contado todo. ¿No te da verguenza? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?,-dijo como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando-.

-Yo..., es que...

-Yo..., es que...,-dijo imitandole cruelmente-. Habla, y explicate ya mismo...,-dijo con furia fingida-.

-Está bien, cariño. Yo te juro que pensé en ti todo el tiempo. No sabía que Parkinson podía ser tan..., convincente.

-¿Convincente?

-Si. Pero te juro que no significó nada...

Entonces a Hermione se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te lanzas de la torre de astronomía?,-dijo con furia ahora para nada fingida-.

El día pasó con rapidez, y pronto llegó la noche. Sabía que Malfoy había hecho todo aquello para que ella no se enterara de que Dean le había metido los cuernos con Parkinson. Pero..., ¿por qué?

Hermione le esperó, y le esperó en la sala común, con el pijama ya puesto..., pero parecía que no quería llegar. ¿Acaso estaba esquivándola? Fruncio el ceño y bostezó con pereza. Tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. ¿Y cuál fue la idea que le pasó por la cabeza para que no se le escapara el rubio aquella noche? Acostarse en la cama del chico.

Simplemente se tumbó sobre la cama. No pretendía dormirse, pero el colchón era tan rematadamente cómodo, que invitaba al sueño. Y se dejó rendir a los brazos de Morfeo.

De repente escuchó un ruido. Algo se había caido al suelo. Abrió los ojos con rapidez, pero aún estaba algo adormilada, así que se cayó de la cama. Cuando quiso levantarse se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había encendido la luz, y le dio mucha verguenza que la encontrara despeinada, dormida, ojerosa y acostada en su cama..., o más bien tirada en el suelo de su habitación, así que se metió debajo de la cama.

Escuchó con el corazón en un puño, bombeando con fuerza y rapidez su sangre. Respiraba agitadamente, pero el ruido era inapreciable. Vio la ropa de Malfoy que iba cayendo según el chico se desprendía de ella.

Se removió incomoda bajo la cama. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación tan estúpida? Respiró hondo y esperó a que el chico se metiera en la cama y apagara la luz para poder irse del lugar, pues de repente la prisa le había invadido el cuerpo. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Notó como Malfoy se lanzó en la cama, y el colchón se acercó peligrosamente a su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que pegarse lo máximo al suelo. Lo que más extraño le resultó de todo, fue ver como Malfoy seguía de pie. ¿Y qué ocurría entonces? La voz femenina que escuchó a continuación le resolvió todas las dudas.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Y una idea le surgió, repentina y espontáneamente.

El grito de la chica que estaba SOBRE la cama no se hizo esperar.

-¡Malfoy necesito ir al baño ahora mismo!,-dijo mientras corría fuera de la habitación del rubio con la sangre cayendo a borbotones del interior de su nariz-.

-Fin de la fiesta...

La castaña intentó aprovechar la confusión para salir del lugar..., pero justo entonces escuchó a Malfoy despedir a la chica y un "otro día será", saliendo de la boca del rubio. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el Slytherin ya estaba en la habitación, y la pilló con las manos en la masa.

-¡Granger!..., debí imaginarlo,-dijo mirándola con resentimiento-. Ese mismo hechizo lo usaron los gemelos hermanos del pobretón cuando estaban en quinto... ¿Se puede saber que cuernos te pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada.

-¿Y por qué me estropeas la diversión entonces? ¿Acaso estabas celosa?

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza contra algo muy duro, o sólo es que estás borracho?

-Respecto a lo primero te digo que no, y tampoco me decanto por lo segundo.

-Pues tu aliento no opina lo mismo.

-¿Puedes dejar de seguirme y de acosarme?

-Muerete.

-Alguien morirá hoy, pero no seré yo. Serás tú, por dejarme con las ganas. ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevaba trabajándome a esa chica?

-Ni lo se ni me interesa, hurón.

-Bueno. No pasa nada, siempre puedes reemplazarla tú...,-dijo cogiéndola por la cintura repentinamente, y partiéndole la boca de un beso-.

Hermione se dejó llevar por el momento, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con él.

-Lo se todo. Se lo de Dean.

-Y yo se que lo sabrías. ¿Nunca se te escapa una?,-dijo el chico mordiéndose un labio seductoramente-.

-Sólo cuando yo se lo permito. Pero este no es el caso...,-dijo la castaña empujándo levemente al rubio hacia la cama-.

FIN


End file.
